Clockwork
by Shieldwing
Summary: Time is something most people take for granted. But when you have none you think about the things that truely matter. This is a truth for Antauri of the monkey team. It has all come down to one final decision....
1. ch1

Disclamer- I Own Nothing...

"Monkey Mind Scream!" was shouted before a deafining screech overtook the surrounding area. The formless around the silver monkey fell into piles of ooze. "Good one Antauri! Now It's my turn! Lady Tomahawk!" The golden furred monkey screamed as the ground shook under her fierce punch. Antauri gave a soft smile to her while she wasn't looking and hovered in the air not far from her. As it seamed the two had finished off all the formless that were sent to attack, the one thing neither of the two had realised the pile of goop behind them. Antauri smiled and landed beside Nova while looking out into the sunset sky. Nova looked at him and just smiled. "Chiro the formless have been defeated in sector C. Nova and I will return later on." "Will do Antauri." came the voice of the young protector of Shuggazoom. "See ya soon and be careful!" Antauri and Nova both raised an eyebrow at this. "Why is Chiro telling us to be careful? Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Antauri nodded "Better safe then sorry though.." "True."

"Sprx, Otto what's your status?" "All clear here Chiro!" came the overly excited voice of non other then Otto. Sprx rolled his eyes slightly and spoke into his own communicator "We're in our way back now Chiro" "Will do Sprx" With that Chiro put the communication device down and smiled. "Gibson any more attacks?" "None Chiro" came the voice of the blue monkey. Chiro flashed him a smile and began walking towards the doors to the outside of the robot. He opened the doors and let the cool winter breeze flow over him. "Another easy day."

"Come on Otto I wanna get back before the next year!" The yelling came from Sprx who was impatiently waiting on the green monkey to hurry up. Otto skipped towards him. "But Sprx, it's so nice out can't we stay and enjoy it?" "Otto you sound like a girl..." "No I don't" "In a way you do" Came another voice from the far left. Sprx and Otto immediately looked in that direction only to see Jin-may standing there with a small smile. "JIN-MAY!" Otto yelled while running towards her and jumping in her arms giving her a giant hug. "Nice to see you too Otto" Sprx laughed quietly and helped pry Otto away from Jin-may. "On your way to the robot?" Sprx asked after pulling Otto away from her. Jin-may nodded, a slight shade of pink covering her face "Ye-Yeah" Sprx and Otto both gave her the same goofy grin and began walking with her to the robot.

Antauri and Nova both sat is silence on a hill overlooking the city of Shuggazoom. "It's nice being able to watch the sunset with out having to worry about fighting anything." Nova said with a small sigh. Antauri nodded and looked at her. Nova looked at him and began giggling quietly. "What?" Asked a curious silver monkey. Nova pointed at his face and tried to stop laughing. Antauri gave her a questioning look and began to wipe his face which made Nova laugh harder. "Here let me help" Nova said after a moment while bringing her hand up to his face to wipe the ooze off his face. Antauri closed his eyes and relaxed in her hands, Nova smiled and kept petting the side of his face gently with her metallic hands. Antauri stayed like that for a few seconds before realizing what he was doing. He pulled back almost immediately and looked away red streaked across his face. Nova smiled and looked into the sky. "It's starting to snow.."

Antauri looked at her then to the sky. He nodded slightly and stood up "It's also getting late we should be heading back soon" Nova looked up at him and pulled on his tail gently "Just a little longer?" Antauri looked at her or to be more precise he looked into her eyes. He stared into them as if getting swept away in beautiful pink oceans. Yet again it took him a few minutes to realize what he had been doing. His eyes opened wide in realization and immediately sat down looking away so she would not see the red shades on his face. Nova turned and blushed when she realized that that she was getting lost in Antauri's own beautiful eyes. The two seemed to preoccupied with each other at the time to realize that a black oozing monster was behind them.

Chapter two will be up soon


	2. ch2

CH2

Nova smiled and held out her metallic hand to catch the falling white flakes. She had finally overcome her fear of snow thanks to a certain silver monkey. Antauri simply watched her thinking about how he had convinced her that snow wasn't all that bad. The Features on his face were the same smile he'd been wearing since they got there, a simple smile showing all the care in the world. The two monkeys were in love but they will not admit it to each other.

All the others in the robot had figured it out in no time flat, so now they were all trying to get Antauri to just tell Nova. But Antauri always shook his head, looked them in the eyes, and told them it will be a danger to the team. After talking with the guys for a while they had some how convinced him that it would be good for the team instead of extremely bad.

Sure there were some things that they would have to be more careful about but it would be worth it. So it happened, Antauri cracked.. _''I'll do it...''_ he said while looking at them. They all grinned, high-fived, or put their arms around Antauri's neck. _'you would think I was getting married with all this excitement'_ He thought at the time. Now looking at the bundle of golden fur beside him he smiled 'I have to tell her or else they won't stop bothering me.' "Nova..." he began but looking at the shivering bundle beside him made him stop when an idea came to his head. 'get married..'

"I wonder what's taking them so long..." Sprx thought aloud while playing his latest video game. Chiro shrugged, "Who knows" with that all knowing smirk on his face "Maybe he had something important to do" He finished. The guys all smirked and nodded and went back to whatever they were doing. Jin-may glanced back and forth from one robot simian to the next. "Did I miss something?" she questioned while wrapping her arm around Chiro's right arm. Chiro grinned and looked at her then to the robot primates around him. "It's about Antauri and Nova"

Antauri's arms slowly snaked there way around her tiny frame and pulled her onto his lap. "Nova I have a question for you.." Rosie pink colored eyes turned towards the owner of the voice, fur colored in a crimson blush "y-Yes A-A-Antauri?" Antauri smiled 'Still in shock that she's in my lap.. It's nice though' His lips were graced with a bigger and gentler smile. "Nova I was wondering... If maybe sometime... we could." He stopped and said not another word.

The beautiful and gentle smile he once had upon his lips was gone as if wiped away for good. The arms around her body dropped to the ground lifelessly just as his body and head drooped towards the ground. Had not Nova been there he would of been out cold on the ground. "Antauriiiii" was all she got out before she joined Antauri in that almost lifeless sleep of unconsciousness. "Mission Complete." A scruffled and deep voice spat out.

To anyone in the surrounding area they would have though the sound to be a gargle and growling mixture, but to the person on the other end of the communicator it held in it's clawed hands, it was perfectly clear. "Excellent you know what to do from here." "Yes master.." The combination of black and silver eyes looked at both the monkeys with sadness and pain. "Sorry my friends.. but I must" The monster in front of the two monkeys sighed and took out their communication devices and dropped them in the spot where the two had just been laying. The monster shook his head slightly and carried the two monkeys away into the darkness of the night.

"12:29 AM'' That's what the clock said. Chiro didn't budge from his spot at the kitchen counter. His eyes remained stuck to the digital readout of the kitchen stoves clock. 'Something's wrong...' that same thought raced through each of the monkey team members heads... Well the ones that were awake anyway. Chiro glanced at the form of a sleeping girl and a curled up green monkey on the couch not to far away from his stool. ''Something's wrong" someone finally voiced strangely it had been from Otto who all thought asleep for the moment.

Chiro nodded at the statement and stood up. "Gibson get your tracker" A nod from the blue monkey was all that was needed before he disappeared behind a door only to return a few minutes later the wanted device in hand. "Sprx Otto stay here with Jin-may We'll be back soon" The two nodded and sat back down "One hour two tops kid" Chiro nodded and gave a half smile before the pack on his back lit up and shot him out of robots entrance the blue monkey not far behind him. "Good luck.." Sprx mumbled as his eyes watched them leave.

"Where was their last location?" "Sector C 10 paces North" The young protector nodded his eyes looking around for any signs of his spiritual advisor and his love. "Antauri?! Nova?!" "Chiro I'm picking up something" His eyes looked to the cobalt monkey who's fur looked like Antauri's when they first met. His eyes widened at a thought 'What if they never come back...' Fear showed it's self in his eye and heart. "ANTAURI!?!? NOVA!?!? WHERE ARE YOU?!?!"


	3. ch3

Thanks Supernova077 and 4Evermonkeyfan for the reviews. Hope everyone likes this chapter and sorry for them being so short.

Ch3

Gibson looked with fright at the boy who seemed crazy at the time. "Chiro!" he exclaimed while grabbing the boys arms and pulled him to the ground for landing unlike any other. "Chiro calm down! What's wrong?" The boy seemed to calm down a bit and began speaking with Gibson while his eyes scanned for any signs of life. "Gibson they're gone! I can't feel the Power Primate anywhere! What.. What if... What if they're gone for good!" Black eyes widened in shock "B-But I'm picking up something! They must be here!" Chiro's body physically relaxed a bit. "Maybe..." The blue monkey nodded slightly. "Come on they're around here somewhere."

The first to awaken from their slumber was Power Primate master. He held his head in pain while opening his eyes just a bit. He sat up as quick as possible. His eyes scanned his new surroundings. A slight groan came from beside him as the golden monkey sat up. "Antauri?" He turned and wrapped his tail around her. "You alright Nova?" She rubbed her head gently and looked around "I feel like I've been put through a blender.. So where are we?" Antauri shrugged slightly while his eyes scanned the area. "I'm unsure.." "You must escape before time is up..." a voice said from the shadows of the room. Nova jumped up in surprise but fell as soon ad she did.

Her landing was different then what she thought. To her surprise she had landed in Antauri's lap. He wrapped his arms around her body and held her there as 3 kunai imbedded themselves into his back. He gave a small grunt in pain while looking at her "We gotta get away" He mumbled "Before they kill us.." She gave a nod in understanding while pulling away from him and helping him up. Antauri looked at her then pulled out the 3 kunai "I guess the only way out is through that door." Another nod while looking at a door before them. "So we're going through?" A fourth Kunai landed at their feet "That's a yes" She mumbled while running towards the door Antauri at her heels.

Sprx looked at Jin-may for what seemed the thousandth time that night. "Don't worry Sprx they'll be fine" He gave a slight nod and looked around. Although he still had feelings for the yellow monkey he gave no clue to it. He sighed and walked towards the exit for the robot. "I'm gonna get some fresh air.." he mumbled while walking through the door. Otto nodded "Uh sure" Once outside he activated his jet pack and flew towards the robots left shoulder. He gave a small sigh and layed on his back making sure to get a clear view of the sky. 'Please be okay Nova..' were his last thoughts before beginning to drifting off to sleep.

CRUNCH! Chiro's eyes widened slightly while looking down quickly to see what the sound was. His eyes widened as he saw what he had stepped on. "no..." Gibson bent down to scoop up what was left of the two communication devices. Chiro shook his head "no.." Gibson looked at the boy then to what his hands held. "Why would their communication devices be lying here?" Came a thought from the blue monkey. "I dunno but I'm gonna take a view from the sky" Gibson nodded slowly and gave him a bit of a look. "I'll join you" Chiro could do nothing but nod.

"Okay now what?" Blue eyes scanned the area looking for a way out. "It's a maze so we go through it." Nova nodded and began walking. Not but a minute later the two were at a dead end. Sighing quietly Antauri turned and began walking back Nova following. After a minute of walking Antauri walked towards the wall that led to the dead end and activated his ghost claws and made a making a mark on the wall. Nova gave a small smile "Good idea but I think I have a better one." She tried activating her jet pack but it wouldn't turn on. "Never mind." Antauri gave a smirk and started walking again. Nova followed but stopped at a weird feeling. "Antauri I think I felt water.." she said while looking at the roof. Antauri turned to look at her but also felt a small drop of water.

"This place is filling with water." "Better hurry.." came the voice from earlier. Nova's eyes narrowed slightly while beginning to run. Antauri stayed infront of her leading them on a path. He gave a small grunt in pain from the kunai stabs earlier but he kept on never stopping. The two ran as fast as they could towards the exit. The water had already risen to their knees and was still rising.

A loud laughter erupted through the halls of a room in a pitch black building. "Run quickly monkeys" the voice taunted knowing well that the monkeys had no way to escape his island. Even the other members of the HyperForce wouldn't be able to help them. A sick smile came over his face as he watched the two monkeys run around through his maze. "Hmm let's add more water" he said while pushing a button that made more water flood the maze. "Now let's see which monster shall I send out to greet them. Ah yes he will do nicely.." Another laugh interrupted the once silent building. "Today will be a FUN day!"


	4. ch4

Thanks to Supernova077, Lovelinelivelong639, and 4Evermonkeyfan for reviewing. This chapter is short (as are all) but please enjoy.

CH4

"SPRX!" Otto came flying out of the robot looking for the red monkey who was currently taking a short nap at the time. Sprx sat up and looked at him "What is it Otto?" "We just got a message about Antauri and Nova!" Sprx flew off the shoulder and into the robot. Jin-may was already awake and at the center control. She gave him a strange look and pressed play. After seeing the message he turned to Otto "Call Chiro." The green monkey nodded and activated his device.

"They're not here..." Chiro closed his eyes and shook his head. "Where could they of gone?" "Chiro you may wanna come back to the robot.." came Otto's voice over the communication device worn on his shirt. "What's up Otto?" "You gotta see this kid" this time it was Sprx. Chiro and Gibson gave each other uneasy looks "We're on our way."

"Finally the exit" Nova said with a smile. Antauri nodded and reached for the door knob but was stopped at a weird sound from behind them. They both looked behind themselves to see a giant water dragon behind them. They both looked at the dragon with fear in their eyes. 'No' Antauri shook his head and activated his claws. Nova looked at him and activated her fist. The creature hissed at them and blasted an icy water blast at them. The two dodged the blast and attacked from different sides. Antauri phased through the dragon while Nova hit it in the head. The dragon fell to the ground. "That was.." "Really easy." Nova finished for him. He nodded and reached for the door again. A bright light enveloped them and once again they were unconscious.

"What is it?" Chiro asked while running into the robot. Sprx and Otto pointed towards the screen. Chiro and Gibson both gave a questioning look but hit the button. A black screen appeared followed by a strange voice. "Listen HyperForce I don't have much time. Two of your team mates have been captured by my master. They're on an island in the southern part of the hemisphere called Cadotia. Please come quickly because they're being forced to go through a giant maze on the island fighting many monsters on the way and every time the monsters get stronger. Please hurry or they might die." After that it ended. "Chiro?" Jin-may walked over to him. "To you positions team. We're going to Cadotia."

"Great first a maze full of water now a desert.." Antauri shook his head and gave a small sigh at her statement. "23 hours left monkeys better move quicker.." Again the voice interrupted their thoughts. Nova looked around before stopping her eyes on Antauri. "Where to now?" Antauri had a grim look upon his face before shaking it off and looking forward. "We move on."

Nova nodded and followed him. "Any idea to who might of done this?" Antauri gave her a strange look "I'm not sure.. My first guess would probably be the Skeleton king but I'm not entirely sure..." Nova nodded and kept behind him. pfffftttt Nova stopped and looked around for the noise she heard. Antauri looked behind to see that she had stopped. "Nova?" She made a movement that told him to be quiet. Antauri looked at her strangely but said no word. After a few minutes her head shook 'I guess I'm just hearing things...' "Sorry bout that Antauri I just thought I heard something." Antauri nodded and looked around "I figured something of the sort but your guess might not be far off..." "You sence something don't you." Antauri gave her a sheepish shrug "Kinda" Nova laughed at him quietly. Antauri smiled and started walking again. Nova followed not far behind him.

Chiro sat in his seat with Jin-may beside him. He often looked up at the screen which displayed the area the robot was currently flying over. 'Come on we should be there' He thought his fingers tapping nervously on the side of his seat. Jin-may looked at him and gave out a quiet sigh. "Chiro.. Are you gonna be okay?" Chiro looked at her and shrugged. "We have to find them Jin-may we have to." She nodded. "We will Chiro." Gibson, Sprx, and Otto all exchanged worried looks.


	5. ch5

Thanks Supernova077 for continuing to review I really appreciate it! Anyway here's the next chapter.

CH5

Nova looked at Antauri who seemed to be walking slower then usual. She sped her pace up a bit so that she was walking directly beside him. "Antauri are you okay?" Antauri looked at her and gave her a small smile. "I'm... fine" Nova stopped walking and just stared at him. Antauri kept on for a few paces before realizing she wasn't following. He stopped and turned to see her staring at him. "Nova.." "Antauri are you sure your okay?" He nodded and to prove his point he gave her a soft smile. Nova sighed not believing him nor wanting that smile to be the thing that made her thoughts differ. Antauri's eyes widened "Nova!" He reached out to her to grab her hand but it was to late. Nova was swept into a giant claw of a desert scorpion. Antauri's eyes widened "Hold on Nova!" He yelled while charging the scorpion.

"Gibson how much further?" Gibson gave an agitated sigh. 'Once or twice is okay but that was the 13thtime...' Jin-may saw the look on Gibson's face so she decided to help him out. "Chiro we'll get there soon please calm down" Chiro looked at her "I can't Jin-may" Sprx shook his head and walked over to Chiro. "Hey kid don't worry Antauri's smart he'll pull through and Nova will be right there with him." Chiro looked at him "I know Sprx but... I can't help but worry." Jin-may took his hand and smiled softly at him. Chiro tried to smile but there was just to much running through his mind.

"_It will be 2 or 3 hours till we get there because this island is very complicated to find. I suggest we all take it easy till it is found." _Gibson had said. Chiro gave a small nod and looked at the clock. 3:54pm. Chiro let out a small yet audible sigh. Jin-may looked at him. "Why don't you go lay down for a while and I'll get you up when we arrive.?" Chiro shook his head. "I can't do that Jin-may what if something happens?" "Chiro your falling asleep as we speak. I promise I'll wake you up if something happens" "How bout you both rest for a while and I'll wake you up of something happens" Chiro and Jin-may looked at the red monkey. It took a few moments but Chiro finally agreed. "I guess..."

Nova cried out in pain as the claw around her body squeezed her tightly. She tried activating her fist but wasn't able to hit the creature because of the position her body was currently in. Antauri had already activated his claws and was charging at their newest foe. 'I must get Nova away from it first' A claw came down to his right side. He dodged it quickly by jumping to the side. All through all he never stopped running towards the other claw which held Nova. He gave a small grin as he went to attack the claw but he only got sand. "What?" He turned to see the scorpion with Nova back away as another scorpion appeared. The newest attacker slammed it's claw on Anturi's back sending him flying.

Nova struggled the entire time since being abducted. "Lemme Go!" The scorpion paid her no mind but watched for Antauri. Nova kept punching the claw hoping it would somewhat weaken and she would be free. But no matter what she did nothing seemed to help her get free. Still she fought with all of her strength not realizing that her actions were starting to disturb the creature. Every moment she fought the creature became more and more agitated till finally it wasn't going to take any more. Slowly the claw began to close so that soon it would snap her in two.

Antauri got up quickly and turned towards the two creatures. 'Okay I must get to Nova quickly but this new foe is blocking my path..' A smile appeared upon his face as he began to charge the scorpion in his way. The scorpion raised it's claws in an attack position. As soon as Antauri was close enough the scorpion brought it's claw down on the monkey. When it lifted it's claw there was nothing under it which seemed to confuse the creature quite a bit. Antauti grinned from behind the monster he had just phased through. He kept running trying to get to Nova before something bad happened to her.

Gibson sighed as soon as Chiro and Jin-may had left. "I don't know how much more of that I could of taken." Otto looked at him "Chrio really is upset about Antauri and Nova" "More so Antauri" Sprx said while sitting in his seat. Otto looked at him "Why?" Gibson sighed and shook his head "Because he sees Antauri as his father." "But what about Nova?" Gibson looked at the green monkey. "He's worried about Nova too but just more so Antauri." Otto nodded "Sure" he smiled happily to himself and began walking towards his own seat. On his way there he managed to trip over his own two feet and ended up face first on floor. Gibson shook his head and Sprx laughed quietly. "Nice one Otto" He looked up from his spot on the floor and looked at the red monkey who had made the comment "Thanks Sprx!" Sprx shook his head. Some things would never change.


	6. ch6

Thanks 4Evermonkeyfan for the review.

Ch 6

Chiro stared at the ceiling and gave a quiet sigh. No matter what he did he couldn't fall asleep. Jin-may was already asleep on his bed. Chiro looked at her from his spot on the couch. He sat up and shook his head. "Who would do this?" A sigh came from him as he stood up. After a few seconds he walked out of his room and began towards the training room. On his way there he paused beside a door "Nova.." He placed his hand on the door. "I hope you two are okay."

Nova looked at Antauri running towards her. She smiled slightly and continued trying to get free. She stopped suddenly and let out a scream of pain. Antauri's face grew dim as he ran. That thing was hurting her! Antauri tried activating his jet pack to make himself quicker but he wasn't able to activate it. By this time the other scorpion had turned to see Antauri running towards it's brother. The one that held Nova lightened it's grip on her a little bit but not enough to get free. Nova was breathing hard and was unsure of what was going on around her.

Antauri had reached the scorpion that was holding Nova. He jumped onto the giant claw that was held her. "Hold on Nova" he said while trying to pry her from the things grasp. Antauri looked over his shoulder to see the creature prepare it's other claw for attack. Thinking quickly Antauri grabbed Nova's hand and phased them through the scorpion. He wrapped his arms around her and carried her as far away from the scorpions as he could.

After a bit of running Antauri stopped behind a few hills of sand. Antauri set Nova down gently. She was feeling better but by looking at Antauri she could tell that he was feeling the complete opposite. She grabbed his hand and tugged on it gently. Antauri looked at her and bent down on his knees. The thing he did next surprised her completely. Antauri pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry Nova"

Nova didn't know what to think. "What for?" She asked while returning the hug. "I got you hurt" "Antauri It wasn't " A dark shadow over came them. They looked up to see the two scorpions preparing for attack. Antauri and Nova pushed away from each other and began running in opposite directions. 'Okay your mine' Nova thought while reactivating her fist and charging one of the scorpions.

Antauri had already activated his claws and was dodging the attacks the creature threw at him. He waited for the thing to attack again but when nothing came he turned to see what as happening. The two scorpions were in a pile not far from the two and Nova was smiling proudly. Antauri looked back and forth between Nova and the two scorpions. It took him a minute but when he figured it out and smiled. "And you couldn't do that before why?" Nova shrugged and walked over to him. "I didn't think about it" Antauri only laughed.

The figure shook it's head "This is to easy. It's time to kill some monkeys!" But I need some time to prepare... A forest will do for now as will my shadow." He again smirked as a black ninja like zombie appeared in front of him. A laugh came from him "After the two strongest are gone the team will be so devastated. Then I will destroy them and take over Shuggazoom." A wide grin broke out upon his face. "Enjoy your last hours monkeys.."

Chiro kept at beating the bag till it broke in two. 'Whoever took them is in for it big time.' He thought at each punch and kick. The robot began to shake suddenly which caused the boy to fall face first to the ground. "Oww" He mumbled while getting up. 'Wonder what that was..' He began towards the door when Otto appeared in front of it. "Chiro! The island is dead ahead!" Chiro smiled and took off out the door Otto behind him.

Once he reached the main room he could see the other monkeys as well as Jin-may standing there waiting for him and Otto. Chiro looked at the screen "Have you been able to locate them Gibson?" When the boy got no answer his smile dropped and he looked to the blue monkey "Gibson?" The blue monkey shook his head and looked at the boy "I haven't been able to locate them Chiro." Blue eyes widened "What?" Jin-may looked at the screen that was over looking the island. 'What's this?' She took a seat in front of a smaller part of the main computer and began searching through a certain area. Sprx walked over to her and looked to see what she was doing. A smile appeared when he figured it out. "What can I do to help?" Meanwhile the other two monkeys were trying to explain to Chiro why they couldn't pinpoint them onto the screen right away.


	7. ch7

Thanks 4Evermonkeyfan for the reviw! And also another thanks to FireNovaLover for reviewing. It really makes me happy to see people are trying to figure out my plans but this story will not end like every other love story.

CH7

Nova opened her pink eyes and looked into a darkening sky. "What?" She sat up and looked around as a small smile appeared on her face. "We're out of the desert Antauri!" She looked around slowly for the silver monkey but he was no where to be found. Thinking he was playing a cruel joke on her would not fit the person of Antauri so she began calling his name and searching for him.

After an hour or so of searching Nova became worried for her companion. "Antauri!" She called but again she was awarded no answer. She sighed quietly and began climbing a tree to get a better look of her surrounding area. That's when she heard it. A sound of a sickly sweet laughter. A chill ran up her spine and she knew something was wrong yet she couldn't help but be drawn towards the noise. But what she saw made her wish she had never been given it a second thought.

Jin-may shook her head and smiled at Sprx who had the same expression. By this time the others were looking at them. Gibson smiled as he quickly found out what the two were up to and shook his head. 'Why didn't I think of that?' Chiro looked from Jin-may to Sprx and back. "What did you do?" Sprx smiled "We mapped out the entire island" Otto looked at them "And that helps us how?" Jin-may smiled "Because we also searched for any life signs." The two still looked dumbfounded.

This time Gibson answered their blank stares "They took digital photographs of the entire island which was actually built like a gigantic ecosystem." Gibson walked over to the main computer and pulled up the two's data before continuing his speech. "There now by looking at this map we can see different parts of a world much like another. A giant cement maze located here." He pulled out a pointer. "A large ocean here, a desert here, a frozen tundra and many other places as you can plainly see. Now then by taking the estimated time of abduction and the time taken to get to this island, these two have basically figured out which area Nova and Antauri are in. Understand now?" Chiro nodded "But how do you know it's the exact place?"

Jin-may walked up to the screen and pointed to a certain area "They probably started in this area considering the way it looks full of water." Chiro nodded. "Then they either went through a desert or an ocean which both lead to the forest." Otto smiled as did Chiro "So they're in the forest now?" "Possibly" "Either they're there or they're on the way kid." Chiro again smiled "Okay team let's head out!"

Nova stood at the sight paralyzed in fear. "no.." She shook her head and began running. Tears streamed out of her eyes as she ran which was a strange thing for Nova. Never would she cry in front of anyone for any purpose. Like the time when Antauri supposedly died she didn't let a tear fall until she was far away from the other monkeys. She locked herself in her room and cried her eyes out. But that was the last time she swore it wouldn't happen again. But it happened again not just out of fear but of the horrific sight she had just been shown.

She kept running until she tripped over a large root and fell face first to the ground. She didn't bother getting up but only stayed their and sobbed into the earth. Unknown to her a black cloaked figure watched her every move, a sick smile on it's face. "Watch yourself you may never know what may happen.."The figgure dissapeared for a moment then reappeared not far from her.

Nova didn't move from her spot on the ground even after her tears stopped flowing. It was like her body wouldn't move on it's own. She found the ground to be cool and relaxing to her tired and sore body. A short nap sounded nice. A small smile appeared upon her face before she began to drift off into the world of dreams. 'No!' she couldn't sleep. What would happen to her if she slept? **That** could happen to her if she wasn't careful. But her body gave way and her eyelids drooped. 'no..' That was her last thought before her eyelids became to heavy to lift and her mind was at ease in a peaceful sleep. Unknown to her eyes were still watching over her peaceful form.


	8. ch8

Thanks FireNovaLover for the review. I was actually wondering if anybody noticed that Antauri wasn't in the last chapter. Anyway sorry it took so long for the update my mind came to a total blank when I went to write it. Well other then that please enjoy!

CH 8

Again Nova's eyes began to open this time to a bright morning sky. She gave a small groan as she sat up and looked around slowly. She shook her head in remembrance of what she had seen the previous night. She took a sharp intake of breath as she heard a small crack from behind her. 'This isn't good' she thought while backing up into a tree.

Chiro, Jin-may, Gibson, Otto, and Sprx were all on their way towards the supposed jungle. Their was a dead silence on the way their for fear of the video they all had witnessed not but minutes ago.

_The remainder of the team were preparing for the trip to the island. A loud beeping noise came from the central computer which caused Gibson and Otto to run over to the computer "Afternoon HyperForce" a dark vice said. Gibson and Jin-may exchanged glances before the voice continued. "It has come to my attention that one of my so called minions have told you where you can find your 'teammates' and that now you are currently hovering above **my** island." Chiro's eyes narrowed "So what? You better not of hurt them!" The voice gave off a cruel laugh "Now why would I hurt them when my other minions could do it for me but alas if they **somehow** make it to my chamber before time is up, then they **will** be killed by my own hand. Hm this transmission was supposed to serve as a warning for you. No more interruptions as for here is the true message," A disturbing image appeared onthe screen. "This will happen to you if you try and mess with my plans!" After that the screen flashed black._

_The team looked to it's leader "Well kid?" Sprx questioned the leader of the team. Gibson, Otto, and Jin-may all had their attention directed upon him. Chiro looked at each member of his team. After a few moments he nodded and looked at the map of the island. "Let's go."_

Nova trembled slightly before very quietly calling out "Antauri is that you?" When she found no answer she feared for the worst. Nova stood her ground against the tree with her fist activated and waited for what was to come.

His eyes began opening slowly as he sat up and looked at his surroundings. It looked like a forest to him but a shock ran through his body as an earsplitting scream erupted from his frame. He clenched his head as it ran through his body. He shook as he let out another scream this time from the pain being doubled. He couldn't truly think at this moment but a single thought plagued his mind. 'What is this?!' was the only clear thought. As though it seemed like he was about to pass out from the pain, it seemed to slowly decrease. If any other soul had been in the area as him they would of been disturbed by the wounds glowing purple on his back.

As the scream pierced through the air she caught part of it. 'no..' she thought while looking to the are from which the sound echoed. Not forgetting about her current situation she looked forward and with a newfound strength she charged at whatever caused the sound. What she found made her turn red. A simple fox turn and ran at sight of the monkey. She sighed and gave a small shake in relief. With a turn she began running to where she heard the scream.

He was not dead nor was he unconscious, but his eyes seemed like they would never be opened. Deep green ivy vines began wrapping themselves around his arms, legs, tail, stomach, chest, neck, and head. The vines became tight but not enough to hurt the monkey only hold him in place. His eyes wouldn't open and he knew something was about to happen. Something bad. An evil presence stood before him weapon drawn and ready for it's latest kill. He had to get free! The planet needed him! The team needed him! She needed him. She wouldn't survive this on her own. She couldn't even if she was one of the strongest she wouldn't make it. But it hurt. It hurt so bad to move, even to breathe. Every breath was like needles piercing through his body. Even with the pain he forced one eye open. This would not be how it ended! Or so he thought till he saw the creature looming in front of him. He thoughts slowly began to differ as the light shown on the blade held in it's clawed hand.


	9. ch9

Thanks to Shadowblades and FireNovaLover for the reviews. I really can't say much to what's been going on with Antauri but his time is close to the end. He will not 'die' but he woln't be around for much longer.

CH9

She ran as fast and as hard as she could but she seemed to be running in circles. She growled slightly as she passed by a tree that she would of sworn she'd seen a thousand times already that day. She needed to find him and quick! Who knows what could of happened to him.

'How do you wish to die?' the voice came flooding through his head as the creature before him stared at the monkey. 'I don't plan to!' Antauri answered back through his mind. A grin and small laugh came from the creature before him. 'Then I'll pick for you'

As the team were coming in for a landing in the forest 3 huge birds appeared before them. "Leave or be killed!" A voice said from out of nowhere. Paying no head to the voice the team kept to their plan until the birds began attacking them. Chiro, Gibson, and Sprx dodged to the right while Otto and Jin-may dodged to the left. A loud noise erupted from the birds as they each prepared for attack. Each member of the team was hit by a blast and their jetpacks were instantly shut off. They began falling down towards different areas of the gigantic island.

The blade came closer towards his neck but stopped at his throat. 'I will slit your throat but first you will be tortured till you beg and scream for me to end your life. But then again maybe I'll just torture you till you have no blood left. Decisions, decisions...' Antauri had finally opened both eyes but pain was clearly written in them. "D-Do what y-y-you must but I w-warn you now. They will stop you." He said in a shaky voice.

The creature grinned 'Still brave even in death, a true worrier. To bad I have to kill you'

Antauri looked at the creature no fear evident in his eyes. "I will never give up even in death!" he yelled while looking directly into his captors eyes. The words of the monkey seemed to make the creature grin. 'Good never give up it only makes me happier to see my prey struggle for it's pathetic life.' the blade was drawn to his right shoulder and forcefully brought down. Try as he did he couldn't hold back the scream of pain.

She ran and ran and ran but it seemed to her that she was going nowhere. That's when she heard it. Another scream from him. But this time it was louder which meant he was close to her. She picked up the pace and kept running for everything she was worth. As she was running she heard even more screams and each time they sounded louder and more painful. After a few minutes more of running and she finally found him. But the sight of the blade and cuts across his body made her become paralyzed in fear.

Her eyes widened in fear and she took sharp intake of breath. This made the creature as well as Antauri look over to her. "N-Nova run!" Antauri managed to get out but it was to late. The creature had already appeared behind her and held her arm so she couldn't be free. "Nova!" he screeched while pulling against his bindings trying to be free. Nova didn't move for a few moments but then began struggling for her freedom. "Let me go!" she yelled while pulling against him. 'What is this? More prey? Wonderful! How do you wish to die?' "I'm not gonna die!" She activated one of her fist and slammed it into her captors gut. She hadn't noticed all the strength she put into her attack and she sent him flying. He went flying through as many as 3 trees, but she was to preoccupied with Antauri's predicament then to notice how far she sent him.

Antauri couldn't believe what she had done but never the less he was happy she was here and unharmed. "Nova.." He gave her a weak smile while she ran to him. "Antauri!!" She gave him a hug even though he was tied to the tree. She pulled away after a minute a small blush upon her face. She looked at the vines that were wrapped around his body and also looked at the numerous cuts across his form. "What happened to you Antauri?" She said more so then asked while pulling at the vines. Antauri sighed and gave small thought of answering her question. "Just that monster, I'm just glad you're unharmed." Nova shot him a quick grin and gave one last hard tug against one vine around his left arm. The vine snapped and Antauri activated his claw.

Nova looked at him "Do you want help?" Antauri shook his head "No thank you Nova I can do it" he stated while cutting the vine around his neck. After it snapped he took a sharp intake of breath. "Much better" he said with a small smile. After cutting a few more vines his eyes widened and both hands shot up to his head and he let out an extremely loud scream. Nova broke the last vines that were holding his feet and stomach and pulled him away from the tree and into her lap. He shook violently and screamed every now and then. Nova had a look of worry across her face and she was running her hand through his fur on his head gently. "It's okay Antauri I'm here.." she repeated to him over and over.


	10. ch10

Thank you Blackrose342 and Shadowblades for the reviews! Anyway I got in trouble for something or another so I wasn't allowed on the cp for a while. And for Shadowblades question I really can't answer that but you're sort of close to my plans. (Sorta..)

Ch10

Nova's eyes traveled from the pained Antauri to where she had sent the monster flying. What had happened to it? Had she destroyed it? Or only knocked him unconscious. What ever the reason she was glad he was gone. But he would be back... And soon.

It groaned as it sat up head in hand. 'Curse that yellow simian' it thought while standing up. 'She will pay for that' it whispered while beginning back to where the two were. As it drew closer it could see that the silver one was unconscious and that the yellow one seemed too preoccupied with him to probably notice anything. It grinned as it pulled back into the shadows to prepare an attack from behind.

Nova looked around slowly for fear of something watching her. 'Could it be back?' she thought. She looked down at Antauri and gently laid him against the tree close to them. "Don't worry Antauri I'll protect you" she whispered while turning to face her foe.

'Why am I here?... What is here?...' He stood up but was greeted by pure darkness. Only a single light shown upon his body and he took in all he could see but it was nothing until an image flashed before him. It was of him and she was there too as well as the rest of the team! He took a breath in relief and began to smile when he noticed something was... wrong. Way wrong. She was... crying, and the others were... upset. 'Why am I on the opposite side of my team?' He questioned. 'I am not evil, yet... Did I do something? Are they being manipulated or am I?' What the image version of himself did next made his eyes widen, take a large intake of breath, and made him shake his head as he fell to the ground. He backed away as far as possible from the image 'NO!' He got up again and began running. Running harder then he had ever run before. 'This can't be true!' "Oh but it is" A voice came flooding in "In the near future it will happen Antauri" All the pain of what happened before came flooding back and he fell and landed face first on the ground. He cried out as the pain doubled and his eyes slowly began to shut once more.

Nova looked back at Antauri who had screamed again. "Antauri!" She turned and ran over to him then knelt in front of him. His eyes slowly began to flutter open. She let out a deep breath in relief. "You okay Antauri?" His vision was blurry so he wasn't really able to make out the person in front of him only the sound oh her voice made him realize it was her. "Nova?" She nodded "Yes Antauri." He began to get up but she held him back. "Atauri you have no strength to fight much less move! Let me do it!" "N-no.." His vision returned to him and his eyes became wide. Using his right arm he managed to pull Nova down just as a blade sliced through the air at her. He lifted up his left arm and activated his ghost claw and extended it forcing it to shove it back a few feet.

It grinned 'Not bad for someone in so much pain' It began again for Nova who had turned to face her foe. 'To bad you aren't able to do anything but watch her be killed' Nova laughed quietly. "I'd like to see you try. I'm not afraid of you!" 'That will be your downfall.'

Antauri slowly began to pull himself up from the ground. There was **no** way he would let her fight that thing on her own. Wounded or not he had to help! But the intensity of pain in his body told him otherwise. 'I only need a few minutes Nova please be okay until then.'

Chiro woke up to see he was in a very hot region and he figured out why very quickly. "Just great" he muttered while looking at the flows of lava surrounding him. "What's great kid?" came a voice from behind him. Chiro looked back to see Sprx and Gibson with him. "Are the others here?" The young boy questioned. Gibson shook his head and pointed at the tracker in his hands. "According to this we were all separated in the rather strange attack we just encountered, Jin-may and Otto fell into an artic region." Chiro nodded "Have you contacted them?" Sprx and Gibson nodded "We were able to get through to them and they're on their way to the exit as we should be also." Chiro nodded "Okay we find them then find Antauri and Nova" The other two nodded and began on their journey towards the exit.

With Otto and Jin-may, the two were running towards the exit through a small storm. It wasn't all that much but they had to keep running and couldn't stop. "Jin-may do you think Nova and Antauri will be okay when we find them?" Jin-may looked at the green monkey as she recalled something from earlier. _As she was beginning her search for the two monkey on the strange island, she discovered something that frightened her a bit. They were plans. But not just any old plans. They were plans for the torture of the two that were missing. There was also something else about Antauri but she didn't have time to read it as Sprx walked over and offered his assistance to her. _She grinned slightly "Sure they will Otto!" The green one smiled and continued running. 'I just pray they are safe and that we're not too late'


	11. ch 11

Thanks to 4Evermonkeyfan and Blackrose342 for the reviews. I'm trying something new for this chapter so tell me what you think!

CH 11

Antauri watched her as she got into a stance to fight the creature before them. He struggled to stand but wasn't able to. Nova noticed him trying to get up "Don't move Antauri I can handle him"

The creature before her gave off a small laugh 'This will be too easy.' The creature took out two kunai and began to charge her. Nova smirked and activated her fist.

Chiro, Sprx, and Gibson had finally made it to the exit of the volcanic region. "There's the exit!!" Sprx shouted while pointing towards the door.

Once they arrived they were able to go through it. Once they were out of the volcanic region they arrived in the forest.

"Gibson?" The blue monkey looked at his tracker then around the new area that surrounded them. "Otto and Jin-may should be arriving just west of here in a few minutes" Chiro nodded and began running to where the blue one had pointed the others following him.

Jin-may and Otto continued running towards the exit "You doing okay Jin-may?" Otto asked while looking at the girl.

Jin-may looked at the green monkey beside her surprised that he was worrying about her. Could it be because she hadn't said anything since she told him that the two would be just fine?

"Y-yeah Just fine Otto" she said with a smile. Her eyes turned to scan the area before them. "There's the exit!" she shouted while pointing towards the door. Otto grinned happily "YAHOO!!" Jin-may couldn't help but laugh at the green monkey.

"Jin-mayyy do ya think Chiro is already there???" She smiled "I bet him and the others are waiting on us now to go find Antauri and Nova!" He grinned and continued running.

"Lady Tomahawk!!" Nova shouted as she began her attack on the creature in front of her. It jumped away from her and landed on a branch in a tree. It pulled out 4 more kunai and threw them at the golden monkey. Three missed but one hit it's mark dead on. Nova doubled over holding her side in agonizing pain.

"Nova!!" Antauri shouted while trying his best to get up from the ground but his legs couldn't support him and he fell once again. So he did the only thing he could think of he began to crawl.

Nova sat up and saw he was trying to reach her. "Antauri I'm fine stay there." She said while standing up and turning to face the creature. As she turned she was greeted by a hard kick to her side that sent her flying into a tree.

'That's what you get for earlier!' It began advancing towards her but was stopped by something or someone holding onto his ankle. He looked down only to be met with Antauri's ghost claw.

He went flying through the air above the treetops. As it fell back down towards the earth he was met with Nova's fist and once again went flying through the trees.

Antauri looked at Nova who was before him helping him stand. "You must save the energy you have Antauri." "Sorry Nova but I can't let you fight on your own."

Nova looked to where the creature went flying. "We need to rest for awhile" Antauri said. She nodded and wrapped her arm around his waist and steadied him while he pulled himself up.

"Thank you Nova I believe I can walk now" She nodded and began to let go but as she did, he began to fall. She quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him back up. "Thanks" he said quietly. She nodded in reply and began walking away from the area all the while trying not to fall herself from her newly acquired wounds.

As the two were walking they came across a tree with a large hollowed out base. The two decided to stop and take refuge inside the tree. Nova set Antauri down so that he was resting against the tree.

She gathered up some leaves, branches, and rocks together to seal the entrance. Once she was done she crawled over to Antauri.

"Nova" Her eyes traveled to his own. "Yes?" He raised his hand and petted her head gently. "You need to rest."

She shook her head "I can't your still hurt and that thing could attack at any moment and-" Her eyes widened in response to Antauri's lips currently pressed against her own. 'Oh god she's going to slap me now' Antauri thought but was thoroughly surprised when she kissed him back. The two finally pulled apart when the need for air became an extreme. Antauri face held a deep shade of crimson while Nova became redder then a tomato.

"Sorry Nova" She looked at the silver monkey "For what?" His eyes shot over to her "You're not upset that I just-" "If I kissed you back why would you think I'd be angry?"

He gave a small shrug. There was a few minutes of silence when Nova interrupted it with a question. "Antauri, did that mean anything?" 'oh god..' "Um... well... yes actually."

"Care to explain?" 'oh god oh god oh god' Antauri looked at Nova a deeper shade of crimson upon his face. "Nova before we were knocked out and brought here do you rember what I was asking you?" She shook her head no.

Antauri took a big breath of air, faced the floor and clenched his eyes shut tightly together. "Nova I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime."

'There I said it god now she'll really slap me' He was waiting for it to come but in never did. Instead he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck and a kiss upon his cheek. He opened his eyes and looked at his companion.

"I'd love to Antauri! But first we have to get off this island." Antauri smiled and wrapped his good arm around her and hugged her gently. "Then I'll make you a promise We will get off this island alive and after our wounds are healed we will go wherever you please."

"I like that" "Good now please try and get some rest." Nova nodded and rested her head upon his shoulder and began to drift off to sleep. Antauri smiled at her and held her close.

"I love you Nova" "You too Antauri" he heard her mumble before sleep claimed her. He smiled and closed his own eyes waiting for sleep to overtake him as wel.


	12. ch 12

Sorry it took forever for the update! Okay thanks to Mewtwo, Gaara girl forever, Blackrose342, Victoria, 4Evermonkeyfan. Lovelinelivelong639, and Mewfew for the reviews!! Yes Antauri was a bit ooc in that chapter but whatever. Clockwork is almost complete just a few more chapters. Please don't be angry with me when I finish the story. There will be another story (Or 2) to finish this off. Other than that please ENJOY!!

CH 12

Jin-may and Otto had finally caught up with Chiro, Gibson, and Sprx and were now running through the forest.

"Are you positive they're here?" Jin-may, Sprx, and Gibson all nodded. The blue monkey looked down at his tracker. "I'm still not getting a reading from the two maybe a complete scan of the area would be suffice."

Chiro nodded and stopped near a extremely large tree. The others stopped as well and Gibson began his search. Otto ran towards the tree and climbed up it to one of the highest branches. Sprx decided to look around the area while Jin-may, Sprx, and Chiro all watched Gibson's tracker waiting for anything to appear.

"If this goes as planned, we will be able to locate them in about 5 minutes as long as they are moving." Again they all nodded.

Antauri was the first to awaken of the two. As he looked around his surroundings he saw her head resting upon his lap. He moved his left arm towards her and began stroking her head gently.

Her pink eyes fluttered open and she glanced at the silver monkey. She smiled remembering what happened only moments ago. "Good afternoon" he said with a smile. Nova sat up and looked towards the makeshift door.

"Antauri do you think that we're safe here?" Antauri looked from her towards the opening. "I believe we need to find a safer place to rest. Even though it seems we are safe for now I sense that we may be in greater danger then before." Nova nodded in understanding and began to get up only to be pulled back down by Antauri.

"Antau-" her lips were once again claimed by his. He pulled away rather quickly a small blush covering his face. "We should go.."

She nodded and began to remove the branches, rocks, and leaves from the doorway. A second pair of hands began to help her. She began to smile but a pain shot through her side which caused her to double over in pain.

Blue eyes widened in shock as he looked at his pained companion "Nova!!" He grabbed her arm with his left hand and pulled her to him. She began to pull away from him "I'm f-fine Antauri" He didn't believe her for a second.

"Nova how bad is it?" "It's just a scratch. Come on." She said while forcing herself to continue. "Nova" He said sternly "You mustn't force yourself"

She continued without looking at him "Antauri your hurt worse than I, your right arm is messed up, plus you can't walk properly, there's a thing out there after us, and on top of all that a mad man trying to kill us!!" "It'll be alright!"

"How do you know that Antauri? How do you know we'll be fine??" She turned away from him and faced the makeshift door. Tears threatened to flow from her eyes.

Antauri sighed this was bound to happen. Sooner or later it would get to her. And sooner or later it would get to him. Antauri pondered his words for a few moments before continuing. "We will not die here"

His hands found there way to both sides of her face. "How do you.." "I promise you Nova, We will **not **die here." He pulled her close again and sealed the promise with another kiss. Nova relaxed under his touch and began to return the kiss. 'Aww how touching'

They both shot apart and looked before them. Their latest foe was sitting on it's hind legs, it's head resting upon it's fist. 'You know you can't keep that promise Antauri'

Nova jumped out of the tree base and activated her fist. Antauri used the side of the tree base to force himself up and stand beside Nova. He activated his claws and braced himself for attack.

(I have finally decided to name their foe! (not that it's gonna matter) well his name is Meves(Me-vays)) Meves grinned at the two monkeys. This would be to easy they were in **no** shape to fight. A small chuckle escaped his lips. 'Do you really think that you can defeat me in those conditions?'

Blue and pink narrowed. "Even if we can not we woln't simply give up!" Nova nodded. Meves placed two fingers to his forehead and quickly flipped them up to where two fingers were pointing at them. 'Come then' The battle began.

'BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!' The noise alerted the 5 remaining hyper force members. "Gibson?" "Just one moment Chiro"

Chiro bit his bottom lip and clenched his hand into a fist. Seeing this Jin-may walked over to him and gently took his hand. Chiro looked at her and she gave a soft smile that said 'It'll be fine'. She squeezed his hand gently in reassurance. Both pair of eyes traveled to the blue monkey waiting for an answer they were praying for.

A small smile appeared on the blue monkeys face. Otto and Sprx were on his left side while Jin-may and Chiro were on the right. Gibson turned to them "I have a location but..."

They all waited with great anticipation of what was to be spoken from the blue one's mouth. "There are three moving targets"

No one said a word for a moment. "Then they're in trouble?" The green one looked to the blue one. "Quite possibly. Chiro should we-" the young protector was already gone. He kept running through the thick brush looking, searching for them. "Come On!" Sprx shouted before running after the young boy, the others on his heels.

The battle between the two monkeys and Meves continued with Nova being thrown into another tree and Antauri getting back up and yet again attacking.

He managed a scratch to the side of Meves but it wasn't enough to make a difference.

Meves was fighting on a completely different level than before and if the monkeys even wanted to think of defeating him they would have to take their fighting levels up a couple of notches to destroy him.

"Monkey Mind Scream!!" the blast hit Meves and sent him into a tree. Not that it mattered much. He only got back up, brushed himself off and used his speed and the palm of his hand to send Antauri through two trees.

Nova stood up slowly from her spot on the ground her fist were damaged and she was defenseless against Meves. Even though she knew she would go down she wouldn't go down without a fight.

She stood her ground, eyes narrowed waiting for the attack. Meves grinned and pulled out one of his favorite weapons a kunai. He began running directly at her kunai ready to pierce her flesh and end her life. Antauri lay on the ground eyes glued to the scene before him. "NOVA!!!!!!"


	13. ch 13

I finally finished 13! Okay thanks to 4Evermonkeyfan, FireNovaLover, LuLuChild, and Blackrose342 for reviewing! Sprx is a bit ooc at first in this chapter but it will play an important role in future chapters so please excuse it! Enjoy ch 13!

Ch 13

Nova kept her eyes on Meves who was rushing at her kunai ready to kill. Antauri was on the ground trying to get over to her ASAP.

Time seemed to slow down as the kunai came closer towards her. She stood bravely awaiting for her fate to be delivered by the creature before her.

But the blow never came. Instead a shout and a blast came from an unknown friend. As the dust settled Nova opened her eyes and looked to see a figure before her.

"CHIRO!!!!" The young boy turned around only to be tackled to the ground by the golden monkey.

He smiled "Nova" he wrapped his arms around her and got to his feet holding the bruised and battered monkey in his arms. He held her in a tight embrace as she did him. "I guess I came at a pretty good time." She nodded. "Thank you Chiro"

Blue eyes watched them from the tree side he was currently leaning on. Antauri smiled at the two. He was barely standing because of the injury's he had received. His left arm held him up against the tree.

Chiro held her close "Nova I thought I'd never see you again." "I wasn't entirely sure we would see you again either."

Her eyes widened after the words escaped her mouth and she pushed away from the boy and ran to Antauri. "I'm so sorry!" The silver simian smiled "It's alright Nova"

Chiro turned around to face where the yellow one had ran off. His eyes widened as he saw who she ran to "antauri.." he mumbled.

He couldn't believe how bad off the silver monkey was. Scratches of all kinds lined his body, some bleeding a dark crimson others had dries flows of blood upon his silver fur. Three dark black wounds that once glowed purple were some what visible to the boy.

Nova wrapped her arm around his waist while he put his arm around her neck and slowly stood up propperly. Slowly but surely they made their way to the boy.

Chiro dropped to his knees when they arrived and pulled his mentor into a hug. "Antauri." The silver simian smiled and held the embrace. "I'm so glad to see you unharmed."

Nova smiled at the two she was standing beside. Suddenly a silver arm and a human arm extended to her. She smiled and joined them in a three person hug.

The rest of the monkey team kept running after the boy. "Aw darn it kid ya couldn't wait for the rest of us could ya."

"Of course not Sprx, Chiro is worried!" "And I'm NOT!?!" Otto became silent and the others stared at the red monkey. "Sprx." Jin-may began.

"Just drop it!" he said while running faster. Otto looked back at the other two. "What's with him?" "I believe he is just extremely worried for Nova and Antauri's sake"

'More like Nova' Jin-may thought. "Just don't worry about it now Otto. He's just stressed kind of like we all are." The green one nodded and kept running.

They all came to a halt behind the red monkey, not much longer from their small talk. Sprx had stopped behind a few large bushes and a tree. They all peeked around him to see what he was staring at.

Before anyone could say anything Otto ran through the bush at them. "Chiro!! Did you find them!?" Chiro let go of the two Otto obviously didn't see. Otto stopped mid run when he saw the two after Chiro moved.

Nova was holding Antauri up again and they smiled at the green monkey. "Hey Otto" she said gently. Antauri smiled at him then turned his gaze to the other monkeys and one girl. "You may come over if you wish"

Otto hurriedly ran over to the two and hugged them both gently. "Man you guys look rough" "Maybe that's cause we've been in a bunch of battles." Gibson and Jin-may walked over to the two and as Jin-may gave hugs Gibson began to look at Nova's fist and what it would take to repair them. "My word Nova just what have you been up to?"

The yellow monkey sighed and repeated herself. "Just a bunch of battles Gibson" He sighed, shook his head, and began some quick repair work. Sprx slowly walked over to the two after a few minutes.

"Hi Sprx" "Hello" the two monkeys greeted. Sprx gave a small nod with his trademark grin. "Hey you two! How ya been? Enjoying your vacation?"

Nova grinned so he wanted to play? fine by her. "Just fine. We've really enjoyed our time together on this island." She pulled Antauri a little bit closer to add emphasis. Hatred and jealousy flashed in his eyes before he quickly blinked it away, hoping that no one had noticed. He was wrong someone had and that someone wasn't to happy about it.

Sprx quickly threw out a grin and continued. "Well if you enjoyed it that much maybe it should just be me and you next time eh Nova? Maybe we could-" 'BAM!'

Sprx hit the ground hard after receiving a blow to the head from the silver monkey. A low growl erupted from Antauri's frame. His blue eyes held a look of an almost evil hatred for the red one. The others eyes became wide as they all looked at the silver monkey.

"Antauri, did you just..?" Chiro left the question at blank. One question ran through each team members head. 'What's wrong with him?'

As quick as the look of hatred came it left his face. A hand shot to his head as he felt it beginning to throb in a great pain. "Sorry" he said quietly.

Once again the wounds on his back glowed a dull purple color. Nova noticed this. "Antauri you wanna sit down?" She asked him extremely quietly. He gave a small nod "Please"

She led him to another tree and helped him sit down so he was able to lean on it. She took a seat next to him and looked at the others.

Chiro walked over to them and knelt before his mentor. He stayed there for a moment then asked the question everyone had plaguing their minds. "Antauri what's wrong?"


	14. ch 14

14 is done finally. Okay then thanks to Blackrose342, 4Evermonkeyfan, LuLuChild, and Alchemy Hope for reviewing! I really appreciate everyone who reviews, it means alot to me! Only 4 days of school left so Clockwork will be done really soon! Well enjoy 14!

Ch 14

Blue eyes closed as he took a deep breath trying to piece together words for the answer they all wanted to hear. But no words came to mind for their explanation.

Truth be told he had no idea himself of why he just 'attacked' the red monkey. Could it of been jealousy?

No. That couldn't of been it what was there to be jealous of? Maybe it was the fact that Sprx was flirting with Nova.

No Sprx always flirts with Nova. Then what could it of been? Nova looked at Antauri and could tell he was currently searching his mind for answers.

"Chiro can we head back to the robot soon? I really don't want to be on this island much longer." She said hoping to buy him time and get away from this place. Antauri looked at her and gave her a small smile in thanks.

The young boy looked at her "Yeah we should leave" He got up but gave a look to the silver monkey that said 'We'll finish this later.'

He walked over to Jin-may and motioned for the others to follow. Sprx stood up rubbing the back of his head. He shot a small glare at Antauri but turned away from him and walked over towards Gibson and Otto.

Nova helped Antauri stand up. "Thank you Nova but I believe I can walk on my own now." She nodded and began to follow the others, but was pulled back by Antauri and given a quick kiss.

"We may not have much privacy when we get back." "Very true." She said while giving him a quick one. She looked back towards the others then back to him. "Go I'll catch up in a moment" She nodded and followed after the team.

Antauri turned back towards the spot where Chiro had sent Meves flying. Something was bugging him.

There was no way that Chiro could of destroyed him with one attack. True Chiro was powerful but not enough to stop Meves with one attack. No he was up to something. But what?

A flash caught his eye and looked towards Nova. That was it! He was going after Nova! Antauri ran as fast as he could towards the yellow monkey. He saw Meves come from the right side a knife in hand.

As quick as he could Antauri thrust himself before the oncoming knife arms spread wide. The knife went through his stomach as his eyes stared straight ahead.

Nova quickly turned around, eyes wide at the sight before her. "ANTAURI!!!" Chiro, Gibson, Sprx, Jin-may, and Otto all turned around at the sound of her voice.

Antauri's head fell forward as his eyes became blank. "Let Him GO!!!" Chiro yelled while running towards them.

Otto, Gibson, Jin-may, and Sprx followed him. 'One more step and they both will die in seconds' Those words ran through each of the Hyper Force's minds, making them stop dead in their tracks. Meves grinned and turned back to Antauri.

'So brave no? Antauri you are a fool. Protecting that which is weaker than yourself. A hero so they call it. But all I see is a stupid fool.'

Meves twisted the knife to the opposite side from which he struck waiting for that beautiful scream of pain he always got from his victims.

But none came. "Heh. A fool am I?" A dark laugh erupted from the silver monkey. The wounds upon his back glowed a dim purple yet again and Nova could see it perfectly.

They began to transform into a type of writings or maybe marking. But of what?

Meves seemed to notice this and tried to pull away but found he couldn't because Antauri's right arm held him in place. "Let go of me you bear the mark!"

'The mark?' thought the yellow monkey 'but those were just wounds from a kunai!' Another dark laugh came from the silver monkey. His head shot up and he glared at Meves eye to eye.

Meves eyes held fright for the first time while Antauri's held hatred and rage. Dark blue slits replaced normally calm eyes while claws became longer, sharper, and deadlier.

"I'm a fool!?! I'm a FOOL!?! No. You're the fool!!" with that Meves eyes became wide in a pain he had never felt.

Pink eyes followed the left hand of her love to find it holding the small heart of the creature in his tight grasp.

"Antauri let him go!" She grabbed his arm and attempted to pull his arm away from the vital organ that kept Meves alive.

Meves couldn't believe she even attempted to save him. 'Why would she?' he thought.

"Heh I've had enough of you" When the words escaped the mouth of the silver simian his ghost claw retracted, squeezing the life from the zombie like creature. A dark liquid exploded with the body coating the entire area in a blackish substance.

Antauri stood before the pile of ooze, a smirk upon his face.

After a few seconds Nova opened her eyes to look before her. "Antauri how could you!!" She yelled at him.

When she got no response she looked at the silver simian. Pain was etched across his face as his eyes and claws returned to normal. His now normal hand grasped the knife that was embedded in his gut.

Taking a deep breath he yanked the knife out of his body and fell to his knees in pain. He gave no scream in pain just a small grunt.

He turned to Nova a sad look upon his face. "Nova... I'm so sorry.. I didn't... I didn't mean to kill him.. Please forgive me.." As the words escaped his lips, his eyes closed, his body fell forward, and the world of unconsciousness enveloped him.

"Antauri!?!" She grabbed his limp form and held it close. The remaining Hyper Force began to run towards them but were stopped by an army of formless like monsters around them.

"Great" muttered the red monkey while rolling his eyes.

"HyperForce protect Antauri and Nova at all cost. Now GO!!" When the words escaped the young protectors mouth the fight began.


	15. ch 15

Hmm 15 is done and it's kinda short. Thanks to Blackrose342, 4Evermonkeyfan, LuLuChild and Christina for reviewing! And to Christina, The episode Is called I, Chiro and it's one of my favs. Oh Um there's a movie called memories on you tube that actually has the part your talking about in it. (It's the 3rd vid link on my profile at the bottom.) Oh also did anyone notice that Antauri SMILES before he dies on the episode I Chiro? (If you for some reason don't believe me watch the 1st vid (same place as memories)) Hmm I guess I should apologize for taking forever to upload this ch but blame Megatokyo I've been reading the comics Uh I think I should stop before this becomes longer then the ch...

CH 15

'Submit to my will silver one. Your time is almost up. Serve me and all the pain will be gone. Your little girlfriend will be safe as well as you 'teammates''

'I will never join you!' 'Heh but you will... All in due time since you now hold the mark.' 'Mark? You don't mean..'

'Ah but I do.. You now bear the mark. The cursed mark of the demon of Shambuukokuu (Sham-boo-co-ku (Just randomly came up with this one )'

'But that means that I.. You.. You..' Antauri seemed to at a loss for words. 'How... How long do I have before?..'

'Until the beast fully breaks free and then you'll be mine..' Blue eyes opened once more. He sat up and looked around at his new surroundings.

Silver walls surrounded him on all sides. "Where am I now?" "In some sort of laboratory" His blue eyes looked up to meet the face of Chiro.

Nova sat beside Antauri holding him up and trying to finish bandaging up the wound across his stomach with Gibson's help.

Otto stood behind Gibson, he looked at all the wounds across Antauri's body. Jin-may sat beside Nova trying to bandage her up also.

Sprx stood behind Chiro's leg. He wasn't sure if he should approach the silver monkey or not. He had a fear for the silver monkey because he was very strong when provoked and he didn't want another lump on his head.

Chiro stared at his mentor until Antauri finally gave a small sigh. "Sit there is much to be said.." Chiro sat down before him and Sprx sat beside the boy.

Jin-may moved to the other side of Chiro while Gibson and Otto sat before her. Nova stayed where she was, she only moved closer to him and wrapped her tail around his.

Antauri looked at her and gave her a small smile before looking at the others. He gave a small sigh before beginning his speech.

"Along time ago, there was a great demon lord named Shambuukokuu. He was the greatest of all the demons and controlled many planets including Shuggazoom.

His home was a planet called Shimboyashi (This one is kinda easy.. Shim-boy-osh-e). Shambuukokuu was feared by many for the evil he was. He reined supreme for many years until a hero stepped up.

This hero was named Banchuno (Bon-chu-no). Banchuno was thought not to be a hero when he first said he would fight against the demon lord. But he proved himself a true hero when he sealed the demon away in a tomb.

But before Banchuno could completely seal Shambuukokuu away, a part of the demon's soul transferred into the young hero. It became an evil seal that forever carried part of Shambuukokuu's soul.

Now the one who became cursed with the mark had a piece of the soul infused with their own. Any anger that the cursed one had let out part of the demon till he or she would finally snap and the demon would take over their body.

Their memory of everything would be gone from their minds. Locked away never to surface until the curser released them or the true one of their past awakened them. Now the curser is the one who cursed the wearer as you probably figured out.

He or she will be in control of the cursed one." each member of the team was listening intently to his story.

"I understand what you're saying Antauri but why did you hit Sprx?" "As Antauri said Otto, it is because-" "Beacuse I felt a mixture of emotions when he began speaking with Nova and I guess you could say I reacted with anger."

Chiro's gaze lifted from the floor to meet Antauri's blue eyes. His face held some confusion. "Antauri I understand what you mean about the the mark but what about that creature you killed was that because of the demon?"

The silver simian's head sunk to the ground while giving a small nod. "I never ment to kill him but I became so angry at the thought of him attacking Nova that I.."

Nova wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug. "Antauri... Thank you for saving me from him attacking me.." Antauri gave a small nod and held her tightly.

"You know Antauri That is too _cute_" The HyperForce looked to the right side of themselves to see a figure dressed in all black.

Short, spiky, brown hair, covered his blood red eyes. Antauri stood up "You." He seethed. The man before them let out a dark laugh "Yes it is me Antauri"

Nova stood up glaring at the man before them. She let out a low growl. Chiro and the others stood up and looked at the monkeys and the man. "Who's this freak show?"

Nova and Antauri kept their eyes upon the man in front of them. "He's the one who brought us here..."


	16. ch 16

I have finally finished Clockwork. Please don't be angry when you finish reading this! Thanks go to LuLuChild, 4Evermonkeyfan, xcarebears17x, and Blackrose342 for reviewing. Also special thanks go to Alchemy Hope, xcarebears17x, Susan Winters, and Blackrose342 for reviewing Just an Hour. And to Blackrose I thought about what you said and yes I will write a sequel to it! It may be awhile though before it's up though (I really have no ideas for it yet). Well this is the last Chapter so please enjoy!

CH 16

An evil grin spread across the face of the young man before them. "Indeed I did bring you here." The grin quickly disappeared from his face as he looked at the other members of the Huperforce.

"You... You five weren't supposed to be here... But look at this! You're here on **my** island." As he put a dark emphasis on the word my, his eyes became a darker crimson color. This didn't go unnoticed by the members of the team.

As quickly as it came the dark color in his eyes vanished, the evil smirk reappeared upon the young mans face as he turned to look at Antauri and Nova. "Well I guess since your 'friends' are here, then mine should be allowed too"

He spread his arms wide as hundreds of zombie like minions appeared surrounding the Hyperforce. The members of the team all backed up forming a circle around Antauri and Nova.

"Get ready team" Chiro said while quickly glancing at his team. His answer was the sound of their transformers being used and their weapons appearing.

A sharp sound caught the ears of the young boy as well as their foe. They turned to look in the direction of Antauri and Nova.

What they saw surprised them all. Antauri and Nova stood backs to each other, weapons activated and ready to fight.

"Antauri Nova you can't fight you're injured!" "No Chiro" "We're going to fight even if we're hurt."

"But you can't!" Blue and pink looked at the young robot girl. "Do not fret Jin-may" Nova nodded. "We just needed a bit of time before we were ready to fight again." Antauri looked at Nova before giving a small nod which she returned slowly.

The young man smiled as he watched their tails wrap around the others as they turned their heads to face the direction before them. 'This will be fun once the demon takes over' He thought "GERIL!!" (Jer-ll)

The minions all turned their heads to face their master. A sick grin came over his face as he stared at the hyper force. "Bring me yellow and silver. Kill **everyone **else." The Geril turned their attention back to the Hyperforce and began to advance forward.

The young man just laughed while jumping up to sit on a high side of the building to watch the battle. "Hyperforce, GO!!" Chiro shouted at the team sprang from their positions and began attacking.

"Thunder Punch!" Chiro shouted while destroying 2 of the Geril. He watched them turn into black goop on the floor before slowly disappearing. He turned and saw Jin-may, and Gibson on his right fighting their way through the masses, while Sprx and Otto where on his right doing the same.

That meant that Antauri and Nova where behind him. The sound of their voices and attacks made a small smile appear on his face.

After 10 or more minutes it looked like the Hyperforce was going to win this battle but of course things never go as planned. A special Geril appeared beside the young man when he snapped his fingers.

Few words were whispered into the ear of the Geril, but that was enough. It looked at Antauri and Nova before looking back at it's master, nodding, and disappearing into the fray. Antauri's ghost claws slashed through 3 Geril when a dark feeling shot through him.

He turned towards Nova who currently had all her attention upon a group of Geril didn't notice the special Geril rushing at her from behind, sword drawn and ready to kill. 'Nova!' He thought while rushing at her attacker rage growing inside him. As he ran the demon began to take over.

His claws grew longer as his teeth became sharper and deadlier. **No One** was going to hurt her. Chiro glanced over to the other members of his team then to the masses of Geril still standing.

At this rate they would be here all day trying to defeat them all. That's when the though occurred to him. "Otto!" the green monkey looked at the boy. "Contact the Super Robot!"

The green monkey nodded and began calling the super machine. A loud clap was heard as the sword was brought down to the yellow monkey. Nova looked behind herself to see silver fur.

The blade of the Geril was held in between his ghost claws only centimeters from his face. An evil grin appeared on his face as he glared up at the Geril. It tried to pull it's sword away from Antauri's grasp but wasn't able to do so.

"Antauri!" Nova gave a small sigh in relief. The other members of the Hyperforce turned to look at the two. The young man took out what looked like a pocket watch. He grinned as he saw what it read. "perfect... Antauri you're mine."

Demon like eyes watched the Geril carefully before making his move. "Don't. Touch. Her." He whispered in a voice that was not his own. He pulled the sword out of the others grasp and threw it across the room.

As soon as he did he attacked. An explosion of black goop rained down on the two monkeys. "Antauri!" He spun quickly and caught her hand that was about to be put on his shoulder. He let out a low growl while tightening his grip on her arm "You..." Pink eyes widened "A-Antauri?" she asked quietly.

His eyes widened as he let go of her arm and began backing up slightly. He shook his head slowly as his claw returned to their normal size as did his fangs. "Nova.." He turned to run but fell straight on his face with a yellow monkey on top of him. "Antauri!"

Chiro heard her yell as well as Sprx. They ran over to the two and fought off all the Geril that were advancing upon them. A loud crashing sound caused everyone to look up to see the Super Robot destroying part of the ceiling.

"Antauri!" He gently pushed her off of himself and sat on his knees. "Nova I have to go..." "What do you mean?" His blue eyes glanced over to the man sitting on the ledge. He held up the small clock and waved it at Antauri.

"7 minutes!" he shouted. Antauri looked back to Nova "That's all the time I have left." Her bubblegum pink eyes widened "Before the demon fully takes over?" Antauri nodded. Chiro heard their conversation and stood a few feet from them head down.

7 minutes was it. The time limit would be up. He had broken through. Antauri would be gone. Sprx stood across form Chiro mind racing. Otto, Gibson, and Jin-may continued fighting as the numbers decreased rapidly. Sprx saw the others fighting and decided to let the three have the last few minutes to themselves.

Antauri slowly stood up and walked over to Chiro. Blue met with blue. "Chiro.." Antauri began slowly. "Rember everything I've taught you. Protect the planet at **all** cost. And be strong. Not just for yourself, for the team," He looked at Nova "For her.." The young boy nodded and bent down to give his mentor a hug.

"And Chiro, No matter what happens in 5 minutes, Take her, take the team, board the robot and get as far away from the island as possible." The young boy nodded again as he pulled away from the silver monkey. "Know this though there is a way to break the curse."

Antauri walked back over to Nova. "Nova I.." She said nothing but stood up and pulled him into a tight hug as tears began to fall. This would be her last few minutes with the one she loved. "Antauri you can't go!" She yelled into his chest.

He said nothing for a moment only held her close. "Nova listen to me there is a way to break the curse. I- I just don't know how.. You'll have to look for it." She nodded slightly. Antauri placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head to face him.

"Nova remember that I love you and I need your help." He brought his head down and gently kissed her on the lips. Chiro smiled sadly. This would be the last time she would be able to kiss him.

They pulled away after abit. "2 minutes Antauri!" Antauri held Nova tightly "You must go." She nodded slowly. She caught his lips again for a few seconds before slowly backing away. Antauri gave a weak smile at them trying to be strong himself.

Chiro gently picked the yellow monkey up and activated his jet pack. The others followed his lead and followed after him. Antauri watched them all go as they watched their brother stay behind. Once they had made it through the hole in the ceiling they quickly boarded the robot and took flight. They flew away from the island back to the city of Shuggazoom.

The young man jumped down from his spot on the ledge and walked over to the silver simian. The watch in his hand.

"Your time is up Antauri" Antauri nodded slightly.

"I know."

Fin.

Well that's it for Clockwork the sequel for this will be called Key of the Heart and will be up soon.


End file.
